Bizzare Love of Triangle
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Terlibat dalam cerita cinta yang rumit, yang melibatkan banyak hati. Apakah akan ada yang menangis karena kehilangan cinta sejatinya? Ataukah akan ada yang merasa memenangkan suatu perebutan orang yang dicintai? Pilihannya hanya dua, Bertahan atau Merelakan? BL/DLDR/NO BASH/READ MUST REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo guys...

I'm back! Did anyone miss me?

Aku kembali membawa fics bergenre drama, sinetron, romance, dll, dkk.

Main cast:

- Jung Yunho (19 tahun)

- Jung Changmin (18 tahun)

- Kim Jaejoong (19 tahun)

- Kim Junsu (19 tahun)

- Park Yoochun (19 tahun)

Disclaimer: The Boys are not mine and this is only fanfiction. Not real.

Please enjoy the story! If you could not enjoy it, just leave and keep quite!

And kindly give me your reviews, bcs I LOVE YOU and I'M THANKING YOU ALL, who's having respect to appreciate other people's hard work.

_._

Enjoy Reading!

.

_._

'_Aku jatuh cinta padanya, sejak pertama kali melihat mata indahnya. Tapi dia pergi karena kesalahanku. Aku takut, sungguh aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dirinya saat itu. Pada akhirnya kami terpisah ketika orang tuanya membawa dia pergi jauh dari kami. Bisakah kalian bayangkan, sekarang aku berusia 19 tahun dan hatiku tetap tertambat pada namja cantik itu, sekuat apa pesonanya sampai dia bisa mengikat seluruh jiwa dan ragaku selama 13 tahun tanpa bisa melirik sedikitpun pada orang lain? Percayalah, selamanya hatiku, tetap miliknya. Kim Jaejoong, akankah kau kembali kesini?'_

_._

'_Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Tidak tahu sejak kapan, aku mulai merasa ketergantungan dengan kehadiran namja cantik itu. Tapi ia pergi setelah suatu kejadiaan tragis yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Aku bisa apa, selain merelakan dia pergi? Dan kini aku sangat membenci seseorang yang menyebabkan Kim Jaejoong pergi. _

_._

'_Aku mencintai dia yang mencintai orang lain. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah mampu menggeser keberadaan orang itu dari dalam hatinya. Seluruh jiwa raganya hanya terfokus pada seorang namja cantik yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui wujud dan rupanya seperti apa. Aku lelah terus terbuang. Haruskah aku menyerah?' _

_._

'_Aku adalah saksi dimana dua orang kakak beradik berubah saling membenci ketika mereka berdua mencintai orang yang sama. Mereka mencintai sahabat mereka, yang tidak lain adalah sepupuku, yang sekarang terpaksa dipisahkan jauh dari dua namja itu. Keegoisan dua orang tersebut atas keinginan memiliki sepupu cantikku membuat dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena suatu peristiwa. Dan aku tahu satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu.' _

_._

'_Bisakah aku memperbaiki keadaan? Bisakah waktu kuputar kembali dan berhenti disaat kami masih saling menyayangi, tanpa pertengaran dan ambisi. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus memihak siapa. Posisi mereka sama pentingnya dihatiku. Meskipun salah satu nama mereka memang lebih merajai hatiku, aku tetap tidak bisa menyakiti salah satunya. Andai saja aku bisa lebih tegas dalam memilih dan bertindak, mungkin kesalah fahaman ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang kedua orang tuaku, membawaku pergi jauh dari mereka. Tapi aku akan kembali untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang kubuat. Dan lagi aku tahu siapa yang aku cintai sebenarnya.' _

.

.

**(NEW ORLEANS, USA)**

"Chunnie, kapan kita akan pulang ke Korea?" Rengek namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kepada sepupunya, manja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin kembali ke Korea sih?" tanya Park Yoochun sedikit gemas, pasalnya namja cantik itu hampir tiga kali sehari menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku rindu Korea." Jawabnya mengawang.

"Rindu Korea?"

"Aku rindu umma, appa."

"Aisssshh.. Ahjumma dan Ahjussi kan hampir setiap bulan mengunjungimu disini, Hyung."

"Tapi tetap saja beda."

"Apanya yang beda? Aku lebih suka kita tetap tinggal di Amerika. Lagipula dokter Winston bilang ..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Aku tidak peduli apa kata dokter Winston. Aku pusing, aku capek! Aku mau pulang ke Korea!" Teriak Jaejoong emosi, hingga nafasnya terputus-putus.

"Ne, ne. Aku usahakan kita bisa segera pulang ke Korea." Jawab Yoochun mengalah.

"Yaksok?" namja cantik itu mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke arah Yoochun dan tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Nde, yaksoke." Yoochun mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jari mungil sepupunya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan mood Jaejoong yang sangat ekstrim.

'_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali terluka, Hyung.' _

Park Yoochun mencoba kembali fokus pada notebooknya dan menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Meskipun pada awal kepindahannya ia disibukkan dengan segala urusan tentang teraphy dan pengobatan sepupunya, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia pernah merasa menyesal menemani sepupunya itu tinggal jauh dari negara asal mereka.

.

.

**(SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA)**

Sore itu langit berselimutkan awan tipis. Suasana teduh yang membuat banyak mahasiswa Shinki University rela meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar duduk menikmati angin segar di taman belakang kampus mereka. Bunga-bunga yang masih mekar peninggalan musim semi berteman baik dengan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran menyambut datangnya musim gugur, dan disana terdapat juga danau buatan yang semakin mempercantik taman tersebut.

Diantara banyaknya mahasiswa yang ada disana, ada sepasang kekasih yang juga sedang menikmati udara segar sore itu, mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya, Kim Junsu. Pasangan yang terhitung sudah satu tahun berpacaran ini terlihat mesra. Jauh dibelakang mereka seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menatap iritasi ke arah dua orang itu. Namja bernama Jung Changmin itu** bukan** sedang terbakar cemburu, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Jung Yunho, yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandungnya, merasa senang. Dia akan menghancurkan kesenangan itu, seperti Jung Yunho yang menghancurkan kesenangannya dulu.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu sedang mengobrol ringan dan bercanda ditemani dua cangkir cappuccino hangat di tangan masing-masing. Junsu terlihat berceloteh riang semangat, keceriannya selalu berhasil meradiasi Yunho yang sebetulnya belum sepenuhnya bisa membuka hatinya untuk Junsu. Namja manis itu tahu, hati kekasihnya belum terbuka seratus persen untuk dirinya. Bahkan saat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasihpun, Junsu sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi pemilik hati namja tampan itu, dan itu bukan dirinya. Namun Junsu sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam. Ia mencintai Yunho dan bertekad akan membuat kekasihnya itu lambat laun akan berubah mencintai dirinya. Dan sepertinya ia mulai berhasil.

Hari beranjak senja ketika Yunho dan Junsu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area kampus menuju parkiran tempat Yunho memarkirkan mobil audi hitam kesayangannya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Junsu menggandeng tangan Yunho dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

"Yunnie! Hosh.. hosh.."

Yunho dan Junsu langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara lembut itu.

"Yunnie! Ternyata benar, Yunnie!" teriak namja cantik itu sekali lagi. Nampaknya namja itu sedikit berlari mengejar Yunho dan Junsu, terlihat dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Yunho langsung diam terpaku. Ia terlihat sangat kaget saat melihat namja cantik itu. Junsu menatap heran interaksi kedua orang dihadapannya dan tersenyum kecil pada namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"Annyeong.. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Junsu pelan.

Namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong itu menggeleng kemudian tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Annii.. Aku tadi merasa melihat ... sahabatku. Ternyata benar! Yunnie! Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap namja itu riang.

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. _"Kenalan Yunho ternyata."_ bisik Junsu dalam hati, meskipun ia agak heran dengan panggilan yang ditujukan namja cantik itu untuk kekasihnya.

Yunho masih terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum manis padanya. Junsu bingung karena ekspresi Yunho tetap dingin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" suara Yunho terdengar sangat bengis. Junsu kaget, ia tatapi wajah dingin yang kini menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. Ke- kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"AKU TANYA KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI! ! !" teriak Yunho. Junsu kaget mendengar teriakan Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat mundur selangkah dari Yunho.

Namja cantik itu memutuskan berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan Junsu.

'_SHIT!'_ Yunho membekap mulutnya sendiri. Terlihat raut penyesalan diwajah Yunho. Secepat kilat Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Mian.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal.. Tolong jangan pergi lagi." Yunho langsung membekap tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, melingkari pinggang ramping itu dengan lengannya yang kekar..

Junsu melihat adegan itu terpaku. Ada bagian dalam hatinya yang sakit.

.

"Yunnie…"

"Mianhae.. Aku tak bermaksud meneriakimu seperti itu." ucap Yunho lembut sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong.

Junsu menggeleng pelan. Rasa cemburu mulai menguasai hati namja manis itu.

.

"Yunnie.. Kau membuatku ketakutan. Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanya Jaejoong melepas dekapan Yunho dan berbalik menatap wajah kecil dengan mata setajam musang itu penuh kerinduan.

"Anni.. Mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu. Aku hanya kaget melihatmu ada disini.. Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Kau belum tahu? Aku sudah 3 bulan lebih disini. Aku sudah bertemu Changmin, dan memintanya memberitahumu kalau aku sudah kembali. Apa Changmin belum menyampaikannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mendengar hal itu, Yunho naik pitam. Adiknya, Jung Changmin tak mengatakan apapun tentang kembalinya Jaejoong ke Korea. Sama sekali tidak!

Yunho tersenyum pahit. "Mana mungkin dia memberitahuku."

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tatapan mata Jaejoong tertuju pada namja manis yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Kau teman Yunnie, ya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba- tiba. Junsu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali menunduk.

Yunho kembali berjalan ke sisi Junsu.

"Junsu.. Kau baik- baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Yunho memegang pipi Junsu lembut.

Jaejoong mengerenyit. Hatinya ngilu melihat Yunho memperlakukan orang lain selembut itu.

Junsu tiba- tiba menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku baru ingat, ada buku yang harus aku pinjam. Aku akan kembali ke perpus. " ucap Junsu tiba-tiba.

Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku akan menunggumu disini." Jawab Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke dalam area kampus, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

"Junsu itu.. " Jaejoong sengaja memenggal kalimatnya. Dia tahu bahwa Yunho akan paham dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

Yunho menatap gugup Jaejoong. "Dia.." Yunho seperti kehilangan kata- kata. Kenapa kini berat sekali mengatakan kalau Junsu adalah kekasihnya?

"Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne?"

"Namja manis tadi kekasihmu?" desak Jaejoong.

"Dia..Ung... " Yunho hanya berdengung tidak jelas.

"Ahh.. Pasti bukan kan? Mana mungkin namja tukang marah seperti Yunnie bisa punya pacar semanis Junsu." Jaejoong mencoba menghibur hatinya sendiri dan mendesah lega.

"Kenapa kau malah lega seperti itu? Apa kau senang kalau aku tidak laku? Dasar.." ujar Yunho sambil mengacak- acak rambut Jaejoong dan tidak berniat memberitahu namja cantik itu perihal status Junsu yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan rusak rambutku, Yunnie. Nanti aku jadi tidak tampan lagi!" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

Yunho terkekeh, dirinya teramat sangat merindukan sosok Jaejoong. Walau sekuat apapun ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Mau menemaniku makan ice cream?" tawar Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, sok dramatis. "Mana bisa aku menolak tawaranmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kajja!"

Kemudian secara otomatis tangan Yunho mengambil jemari lentik Jaejoong dan menggengamnya erat. Mereka berjalan ke stand ice cream yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang kampus. Jaejoong tersenyum senang, genggaman tangan Yunho masih seperti dulu, masih sangat hangat dan melindungi.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menghabiskan ice cream mereka dan berjalan kembali ke parkiran. Disana Junsu sudah menunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Meskipun senyuman masih tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Junsu.."

"Ne?" Junsu menatap Yunho, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan yunho katakan.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Anni.. gwenchana." Jawab namja manis itu.

" Jeongmal mianhae. Humm.. Su, Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita mengantar Jaejoong pulang lebih dulu. Baru aku akan mengantarmu?"

Kata- kata Yunho membuat hati Junsu mencelos. Wajah ceria Junsu yang susah payah ia pertahankan runtuh, berubah menjadi wajah dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"A.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." ucap Junsu akhirnya.

"Tidak! aku akan mengantarmu juga. Jadi.."

"Sudahlah, Yunho ah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sepertinya Jaejoong-sshi lebih penting, kan?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Mianhae, Junsu ah. Tapi kau benar- benar bisa pulang sendiri?"

Walau tadinya Junsu mengatakan demikian, tetap saja hati Junsu sakit. Yunho terlihat jauh lebih mementingkan Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian pulanglah berdua. Aku bisa menghubungi supirku." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati melihat perubahan raut wajah namja manis itu. Maka dengan berat hati ia pun mengalah.

"Tapi ..."

"Yunnie, segera antarkan Junsu-sshi pulang. Ia terlihat lelah, lagian aku sudah meminta supirku kemari. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan segera datang." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Tapi sepertinya hujan akan turun, Joongie."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yunnie. Please, pergilah." Pinta Jaejoong lembut.

"Baiklah." Ragu-ragu Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Junsu. Kekasih manisnya itu hanya diam sejak tadi. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk ikut bicara.

Sepeninggal mobil audi hitam Yunho, Jaejoong menghela nafas. Jujur saja dia belum menghubungi supirnya. Dan setidaknya butuh dua puluh menit sampai supir keluarganya itu bisa sampai kampus.

.

**Tiiiinnn tiiinnnn...**

Suara klakson terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu membalikkan badan dan ia melihat Jung Changmin yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya, namja berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu mengendarai motor sportnya yang berwarna merah. Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang mengisyaratkannya untuk naik.

"Minnie.." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Changmin tersenyum kembali. "Ayo.. Naiklah, hyung.."

"Ah.. Ne." Jaejoong langsung naik ke atas motor besar Changmin.

"Pegangan."

"Baiklah." Jaejoong memegang pegangan besi dibelakang jok motor sport besar itu.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Lingkarkan tanganmu dipinggangku." suruh Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Atau aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu." Ucap Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin. Changmin tersenyum pasti saat merasakan tangan mungil itu kini melingkar kuat dipinggangnya.

.

Keheningan melanda Yunho dan Junsu yang berada dalam mobil, rintik gerimis mulai turun membasahi jalanan. Yunho terkesiap, hatinya semakin resah meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kampus.

"Junsu, apa kau keberatan kalau kita balik arah kembali ke kampus? Hujan sebentar lagi benar-benar akan turun. Dan Jaejoong sendirian di kampus. Bagaimana kalau kita antarkan Jaejoong pulang dulu atau setidaknya menemaninya sampai supirnya datang?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Junsu singkat, malas.

.

Changmin menjalankan motor sportnya sedikit ngebut. Gerimis sudah mulai turun dan dia tidak mau Jaejoong sakit karena kehujanan.

"Kenapa kau berdiri sendirian di parkiran tadi, hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan suara agak kencang, angin yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat ia harus sedikit berteriak.

"Tadinya aku bersama Yunnie. Tapi Yunnie pulang duluan mengantar Junsu." Jawab Jaejoong juga dengan sedikit berteriak.

Changmin membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Junsu dengan lugunya.

Tidak lama kemudian Changmin menepikan motornya di sebuah halte bus yang terlihat kosong, lalu ia melepaskan Jaket motornya yang tebal.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Pakai Jaketku. Hujan akan turun." Perintah Changmin sambil memakaikan Jaketnya pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

Bersamaan dengan Changmin yang sedang berusaha mengancingkan Jaketnya di tubuh Jaejoong, sebuah mobil yang sangat mereka kenal ikut menepi dari arah sebrang.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Changmin?" Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadap dirinya. Wajah Yunho nampak sangat marah.

"Minnie bermaksud mengantarkan aku pulang kerumah." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menggeleng cepat. "Hujan akan turun. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehujanan." Walaupun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Yunho sampai semarah itu.

"Tapi-"

"Masuk ke dalam mobil! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar menuju mobilnya.

"Sakit.. Yunnie.." Jaejoong merintih kesakitan.

Changmin tidak tinggal diam langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dari tangan Yunho. Namun Changmin berusaha menjaga tangannya tetap lembut saat menarik tangan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tidak kesakitan.

"Kau menyakitinya, Jung Yunho!" kata Changmin bengis. Seketika itu Changmin mendekap tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap tajam Changmin. Junsu yang sejak tadi menyakikan perdebatan dua namja kakak beradik itu langsung memegang lengan Yunho. Takut menimbulkan perkelahian karena emosi Yunho yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Yunho kumohon, hentikanlah.." bisik Junsu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Junsu menatap namja cantik itu sesaat kemudian menyusul Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat mobil Yunho berputar kemudian pergi dari tempat mereka. Changmin menghela nafasnya lega.

"Yunnie.." bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Mata Jaejoong nampak berkaca- kaca. Jung Changmin menggeleng pelan melihatnya.

.

Hari berikutnya Yunho dan Junsu terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin kampus. Mereka memilih meja di pojok kantin yang cukup lenggang diantara keramaian kantin siang itu. Namja tampan itu berencana mengajak Junsu berbicara dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang kemarin sempat dilanda ketegangan. Kedatangan kembali namja cantik itu berhasil memporak porandakan hati Yunho yang sudah mulai tertata. Yunho bingung. Tapi sebagai namja sejati yang bertanggung jawab, ia sudah memilih Junsu, dan ia harus memegang komitmentnya, anniia?

.

"Aku tidak lapar, Minnie. Jangan menarik-narik tanganku." Gerutu Jaejoong semenjak Changmin menarik-narik tangannya sepanjang koridor kampus. Changmin tersenyum dan tetap menarik jari jemari kurus itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream, Hyung." tawar Changmin, ia yakin Ice cream tidak akan pernah gagal menggiur namja cantik pujaan hatinya ini.

"Serius? Baiklah kalau begitu!" Jaejoong balas menggenggam Changmin dan meremasnya tidak sabaran.

Changmin tersenyum lagi.

Saat Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk. Gerakan mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang duduk di kursi paling ujung kantin.

Changmin menatap tajam kakaknya dan kekasih kakaknya yang nampak sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Yunnie.." bisik Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong sekarang. Ia senang melihat Yunho, namun juga takut kalau ternyata Yunho masih marah karena kejadian kemarin. Lagipula hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat Yunho yang ternyata selalu bersama Junsu.

Seketika itu, Junsu meletakkan sumpitnya. Junsu menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Yunho setelah melihat kedatangan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Yunho berdiri dari posisinya. Sementara Junsu tetap duduk di kursi sambil mengamati mereka bertiga, dia seperti terasing diantara segitiga yang rumit itu.

"Selalu bersama Changmin rupanya." Yunho memandang Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong menunduk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Changmin menarik Jaejoong kebelakangnya.

Changmin tertawa remeh, "Lalu apa menurutmu dia harus bersamamu dan juga Junsu?"

Gigi Yunho bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya. "Aku tidak berbicara padamu, Jung Changmin!"

"Ak- Aku..." Jaejoong mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan terbata.

"Tentu saja Jaejoong Hyung bersamaku. Karena bersamaku, dia menjadi satu-satunya dan tidak ada tandingannya." ucap Changmin lagi.

Yunho merasakan hatinya memanas. Kata- kata adiknya begitu menusuk. Seakan- akan Changmin menghinanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Jaejoong, sedangkan dirinya tidak.

Changmin melirik remeh ke arah Yunho yang wajahnya memerah. Sebuah seringai ia tunjukkan untuk semakin menyulut emosi kakak kandungnya itu.

Yunho seketika itu mencengkram kerah baju Changmin. Jaejoong dan Junsu membulatkan matanya. Junsu langsung berlari kearah Yunho dan mencoba menahan Yunho. Changmin hanya diam, tatapan matanya terus menyulut api perang terhadap Jung Yunho.

"JUNG CHANGMIN .. KAU!"

"Wae? ? Mau memukulku?" Changmin berdecih.

Yunho merasa terhina dengan kelakuan Changmin. Kemudian ia memukul wajah Changmin keras hingga Changmin tersungkur dilantai. Semua mata di kantin itu tertuju pada kakak beradik Jung yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlihat berhadapan berdua. Kericuhan mulai terdengar disana.

"MINNIEE!" Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Changmin yang tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan membantu si bungsu Jung itu untuk berdiri.

"Hentikan Yunnie!" Jaejoong menghadang, mencoba menahan Yunho namun kemarahan namja itu ternyata tak bisa dibendung.

Yunho kembali mendekati Changmin dan mencengkram kembali kerah baju Changmin, saat sebuah pukulan akan melayang lagi.

"YUNNIEEEE, JANGAN!" Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho dan menyebabkan ia tak sengaja terkena pukulan Yunho.

**BRUAKKKK! !**

Changmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong tersungkur dengan kepala yang membentur salah satu meja kantin. Namja cantik itu meringis sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"JAE HYUNGGGG! !" Mata Changmin membelalak. Bisa ia lihat darah mulai merembes dari sela-sela jari Jaejoong.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak Changmin keras. Changmin menatap Yunho tajam kemudian berjalan mengepalkan tangan hendak memukul Yunho. Namun Junsu langsung menarik tubuh Yunho kebelakangnya seperti melindungi Yunho dari pukulan Changmin.

"Uhhhhh..." teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong membuat kepalan tinju Changmin terhenti. Ia berlari kalap ke arah Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung! Kau baik- baik saja?!"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, kepalanya terasa berputar, ia hanya meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya luka Jaejoong cukup dalam, darah yang mengalir cukup deras. Changmin melihat sedikit air mata di sudut mata Jaejoong walau namja cantik itu tidak menangis.

Changmin tergesa-gesa mengangkat Jaejoong, ia berlari keluar kantin dengan menggendong Jaejoong yang terus merintih kesakitan..

.

Yunho menatap tangannya yang baru saja memukul Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam ditempat. Junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri, kejadian tadi sangat mengejutkan, dan hatinya betul-betul perih melihat tatapan mata Yunho. Melihat wajah Yunho yang diselimuti rasa bersalah.

"Yunho.." panggil Junsu pelan.

Yunho masih menatap kosong kedepan. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Ia tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Jaejoong, dan yang terjadi kini ia menyakiti malaikat cantik yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Yunho.. Semua akan baik- baik saja. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja." Junsu menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari kantin dimana semua mahasiswa disana mulai ramai membicarakan mereka dan mencoba mengejar Changmin yang membawa Jaejoong ke klinik kampus.

"Aku menyakitinya lagi…" bisik Yunho lirih.

.

Kim Junsu tidak mengerti lingkaran seperti apa yang mengikat Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin dan namja cantik itu. Tapi namja manis itu tahu, dia sudah kalah. Pemilik hati Yunho yang sesungguhnya telah kembali. Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang? Menyerah pada namja yang tiba-tiba datang diantara dirinya dan Yunho? Atau dirinyakah yang tiba-tiba datang diantara namja cantik itu dan Yunho?

.

.

"Appo…" Jaejoong terus menahan perih sampai dokter jaga di klinik kampus yang menanganinya itu selesai memasang perban yang kini merekat di pelipis namja cantik itu. Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Demi Tuhan ia tak tega melihat Jaejoong tersakiti seperti ini. Dan ini terjadi karena Jaejoong melindunginya.

"Lukanya cukup dalam. Tapi jika diobati secara rutin, lukanya akan cepat kering dan bekasnya bisa cepat hilang. Perbanmu harus diganti setiap hari, jangan lupa." Ujar sang dokter sambil merapikan alat-alat yang tadi digunakannya. Changmin mengangguk pelan.

Setelah dokter itu selesai. Jaejoong bersandar di ranjang klinik memandangi Changmin yang masih diam tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Minnie?" namja cantik itu beranjak duduk menyamping menghadap Changmin. Kakinya dibiarkan menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Jaejoong memegang pipi Changmin yang kini sedang melamun.

"Mianhae." Changmin menunduk dalam.

"Waeyo?"

Changmin akhirnya menatap mata Jaejoong. Rasa bersalah nampak jelas diwajah sayu Changmin. "Karena aku tak bisa melindungimu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. "Luka yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat aku melihat kalian berkelahi."

Changmin kembali menunduk. "Si Jung itu memang mudah tersulut amarah."

"Minnie.. Ingatlah, kau juga seorang Jung." Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tahu.. Justru itu.. Apalagi jika itu semua berhubungan dengan mu."

"Minnie..."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, enggan membahas kejadian suram yang lagi-lagi terjadi pada Jaejoong karena kebodohan mereka berdua. Ia kemudian membuka jaketnya dan dipasangkan dengan pelan ketubuh Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong memandang bingung Changmin.

"Kaosmu terkena darah, Hyung." Ujar Changmin datar. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Changmin memasangkan jaketnya dengan benar. Walau jaket Changmin kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Kaos Jaejoong sudah penuh dengan darah.

Jaejoong menunduk dan berkata lirih. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kalian berdua?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu."

"Aku harus menelfon Yunnie. Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang khawatir."

Changmin merogoh tas Jaejoong yang sejak tadi dipangkunya dan menggenggamkan ponsel itu ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih, Minnie." Jaejoong tersenyum cantik.

"Aku akan keluar mencari apotik sebentar." Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan klinik.

.

.

Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa- apa saat melihat kakaknya, Jung Yunho sudah ada di dalam ruang klinik tempat Jaejoong berada. Dia tidak mungkin mengusir Yunho walaupun ia sangat ingin. Namja jangkung itu memilih diam di luar. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Junsu yang duduk diam di kursi dekat sana.

.

"Gomawo." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, ketika Yunho menaruhkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Maafkan aku Joongie.." Yunho menunduk. Ia tampak masih sangat merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Yunho, namja yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar Yunnie tidak merasa bersalah lagi?"

Yunho memandang mata Jaejoong sendu. "Biarkan aku merawatmu."

Jaejoong mengetukkan jari di dagunya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Baiklah, mulai saat ini Yunnie bertanggung jawab merawatku hingga lukaku sembuh!" suaranya bernada memerintah, namun ekspresi wajah dan binaran mata indahnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho mengangguk senang dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong lembut. "Gomawo.."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih."

"Tidak. Kau terluka karena aku.."

Jaejoong menunduk. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Yunnie dan Minnie bertengkar seperti tadi. Jika salah satu dari kalian sampai terluka, kalian pasti akan menyesal nanti. Dan aku juga yang akan merasakan sakitnya."

"Kau memang terlalu baik."

"Annii.. itu semua karena kalian terlalu berharga untukku, Yunnie. Dan aku akan selalu mempertahankan kalian agar tetap disisiku."

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berpelukkan, tatapan Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan milik Kim Junsu.

.

.

.

"_Kau membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Aku akan melenyapkanmu dan membawa kebahagian itu kembali." _

.

.

-to be continue-

Apa readers bisa tebak, kalimat-kalimat paling atas itu punya siapa aja? Hehe..

Dan kalimat paling akhir itu, milik siapa yaaaa?

Review, juseyo.. (-:


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for your support:

YunjaeDDiction, lee sunri hyun, My beauty jeje, hanasukie, nickeYJcassie, Jjorien, DahsyatNyaff, Jung Sister, dheaniyuu, venus, dd, youngwoonrici, kim anna shinotsuke, azahra88, shanzec, Myunjae, vianashim, Jung Jaehyun, akiramia44, Clein cassie, birin rin, noona, and guests.

Sy ingatkan, FF ini beralur lambat dan bergenre drama alias sinetron alias menye-menye..

Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

I'll wait for your support. Kindly leave review after reading, ok?

Enjoy! !

.

.

Chapter 2 -

.

_._

"_**Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya, air matamu tidak boleh menetes lagi."**_

.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah lagi Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka hanya berdua di mobil Yunho. Setelah sebelumnya Yunho kembali berdebat dengan Changmin soal siapa yang akan mengantarkan namja cantik itu pulang.

"Kau pasti tahu alasanku.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan tatapan kebencian Changmin."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Lalu .. Sekarang Yunnie tinggal dimana?"

"Di apartement, tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Sendiri?"

"Nde, tapi Junsu sering datang menemani."

Jaejoong menatap intens wajah kecil namja tampan itu, "Yunnie.. Jujur padaku, apa Junsu-sshi itu kekasih Yunnie?"

"..."

"..."

"Ya.." jawab Yunho singkat, setelah beberapa detik lamanya sempat terdiam.

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, mendengar bahwa Junsu ternyata benar kekasih Yunho.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Satu tahun lebih." Jawaban singkat Yunho lagi-lagi seperti menghantam jantung Jaejoong. Sudah satu tahun lebih, itu berarti tidak lama setelah kepergian Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa begitu mudahnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

"Apa Yunnie ... mencintai Junsu-sshi?" tanya Jaejoong lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini ia sangat takut mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Cukup lama Yunho terdiam,

"Tentu saja." Yunho menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah cantik itu.

Perih. Namja cantik itu merasakan dadanya berdegup sakit sekali, ia membuang pandangannya ke jendela mobil, menatap pemandangan di luar yang terlihat memburam, air matanya mulai menggenang dan menetes jatuh ketika mendengar dari mulut Yunho langsung bahwa namja tampan itu mencintai kekasihnya kini, Kim Junsu.

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui bahwa namja tampan di sampingnya itu mengigit bibir bawahnya keras karena terpaksa harus membohongi dirinya sendiri dan juga Jaejoong.

.

Setelah audi hitam Yunho sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kim, yang berada tepat di sebelah mansion besar Jung. Kim Jaejoong terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil itu dan menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia memaksakan kaki gemetarnya melangkah menjauh dari situ, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit, entah karena luka yang ia dapatkan tadi siang atau karena berita yang baru saja di terima otaknya yang lelah.

.

Seseorang terus memandangi punggung rapuhnya, ia mendesah, menghela nafasnya kasar,

'_Maafkan aku, Joongie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kembali melukaimu. Aku akan merelakanmu bersama Changmin, karena sepertinya ia bisa menjagamu dengan lebih baik.'_

_._

_._

Setelah insiden kecil yang menimpa namja cantik itu kemarin, kondisi kesehatannya menurun, Kim Jaejoong sulit sekali disuruh makan. Dia kembali menjadi pendiam, kelakuannya persis sama ketika kejadian dulu terjadi. Hatinya terluka sangat dalam. Saat dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya bahwa ia akan menerima kenyataan bahwa namja yang selalu dicintainya kini mencintai orang lain.

Sore hari ini ia duduk di sebuah ayunan besi di taman komplek, memandangi bangunan tinggi menjulang yang merupakan bangunan apartement, dimana Jung Yunho, _Yunnie-nya_ kini tinggal. Kim Jaejoong hanya diam sendiri dan sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang ikut duduk di ayunan kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

"Junsu-sshi…" Sapa Jaejoong nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Hai.." Junsu menjawab sapaan Jaejoong sambil mengayunkan ayunannya secara perlahan.

"Hai.." balas namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kepalamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Nde, ini sudah tidak sakit." Jawab namja cantik itu sambil mengelus perban yang masih melekat di pelipisnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku mau ke apartement kekasihku, tapi malah melihatmu sendirian disini. Sedang apa?" tanya namja manis itu.

'_Apartement kekasih'_

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sempurna. Kim Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang kemudian melirik langit senja yang indah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menahan sesuatu yang hendak jatuh.

Ketika ia merasa sanggup menahan emosinya, ia menoleh ke arah namja manis yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sejak tadi. Dengan senyuman lembut, ia menjawab

"Aku hanya sedang menenangkan diri."

"Menenangkan diri? Dari?" pertanyaan Junsu seakan terus menekan namja cantik itu.

"Dari ..."

.

.

"Joongie Hyung.." terdengar sebuah panggilan dari Park Yoochun yang berlari ke arah dua orang yang tengah duduk di ayunan itu. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebuah jaket tebal. Suhu di Seoul sedang sangat rendah.

"Chunnie..." Jaejoong tersenyum lebih lebar, sepupu tampannya itu datang tepat waktu, jujur saja ia sedikit tidak nyaman berada berdua saja dengan namja manis itu.

"Kenapa tidak membawa jaket? Dan... Oh Tuhan, kenapa hanya pakai sendal jepit?" namja berjidat luas itu berteriak frustasi. Sepupu cantiknya ini sulit sekali diatur. Dengan tetap mengomel, ia memakaikan jaket hangat itu ke tubuh mungil sepupunya yang mulai mengigil. Jaejoong hanya diam tersenyum membiarkan Yoochun mengancingi jaketnya.

Kim Junsu mengerutkan keningnya heran. Dia tidak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Dan perlakuan penuh kekhawatiran yang ia tunjukkan pada Kim Jaejoong, membut Junsu semakin penasaran.

"Ayo pulang.. Kau sudah terlalu lama berada diluar." Park Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Jaejoong mengangguk, menoleh sebentar ke arah Junsu.

"Aku pulang duluan, Junsu-sshi." Pamit Jaejoong sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Park Yoochun sedikit terkejut, pasalnya sejak tadi ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan sepupu cantiknya ini, tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi memandangi interaksi mereka berdua.

Junsu mengangguk satu kali, berdiri dan membalas bungkukan badan yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Kemudian namja manis itu terus memperhatikan dua orang yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya.

Junsu baru saja hendak beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya saat, seorang namja berjidat lebar yang tadi bersama Jaejoong kembali menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap Junsu penuh selidik pagi ini. Sikap Junsu sejak semalam agak aneh, membuat Yunho jadi penuh tanda tanya.

"Junsu ah.. Kau yakin baik- baik saja?"Yunho menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Tak biasanya kau memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua. Kau akan memilih membeli makanan daripada memasak sarapan. Bukankah dahulu kau mengatakan kalau kau sangat malas jika baru bangun tidur harus langsung memasak?" Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Junsu terkekeh. "Jadi kau tak mau aku membuatkanmu sarapan?"

"Bukan begitu sih."

"Nah! Terima saja kalau begitu!" Junsu mencibir kecil kearah Yunho.

"Baiklah~" Yunho akhirnya duduk dengan tenang di meja makan menunggu masakan Junsu siap.

. .

.

Jung Changmin nampak lahap menyantap sarapan lezat yang disediakan pujaan hatinya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bertandang ke rumah namja cantik itu dan bersiap untuk menikmati makanan terenak dari koki tercantik di dunia, menurut versinya. Sementara Yoochun melirik sepupu cantiknya yang nampak sibuk memasukan tempura dan sushi yang tadi ia masak kedalam sebuah kotak makanan kemudian menutupnya.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Yoochun sambil memakan telur dadar gulungnya.

"Yunnie." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Aktifitas Changmin terhenti saat itu juga. Ia hampir tersedak kuah misonya, kemudian menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Untuk Yunho?"

"Ne.. Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak mau kau menemuinya lagi." ujar Changmin tegas.

"Minnie, jangan bilang kau masih menyalahkan Yunnie atas apa yang menimpaku?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan

Changmin terdiam. "Aku hanya… Mencemaskanmu, hyung. Aku takut kau tersakiti lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kemudian memegang pundak Changmin.

"Gomawo, Minnie. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Terserahlah.." Jawab Changmin tak acuh.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu dulu." Saran Yoochun.

"Annii.. Aku rasa Yunnie belum makan…Jadi aku akan mengantarkan makanan ini dulu."

Changmin langsung menghentikan langkah Jaejoong dengan memegang lengan namja cantik itu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap namja jangkung heran.

"Makanlah. Tunggu aku disini dan aku akan segera kembali." Changmin mengambil kotak makan dari tangan Jaejoong kemudian berjalan keluar begitu saja. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Yoochun mengamati perubahan raut wajah sepupu cantiknya. Namja mungil itu kembali duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

**Tookk.. tokkk..**

.

Baru saja Yunho akan menyendok makanannya. Ia mendengar suara ketokan pintu. Junsu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia memilih menunggu Junsu kembali dan makan bersama.

"Ne?" Junsu membuka pintu rumah Yunho dan matanya membulat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Changmin?" Junsu gak tergagap. "Mengapa pagi- pagi kau sudah kesini?"

"Kau?" alis Changmin mengkerut tidak suka. Ternyata keputusannya untuk tidak membiarkan Jaejoong mengantar kotak bekal ini sendiri, adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

"Apa pemilik apartement ini ada?" tanya Changmin sinis.

Junsu terdiam sesaat namun secepatnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Ada.. Dia di ruang makan."

"Mwo? Dia sudah sarapan?"

"Ne, sedang makan.. Aku yang memasaknya." Ujar Junsu sedikit pamer.

Changmin melirik kotak makanan yang ada ditangan kanannya. '_J__aejoong hyung__ pasti sedih kalau aku membawa kotak makan ini pulang._'

"Hm.. Boleh aku bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Junsu mengangguk pelan. "Silahkan masuk."

Changmin berjalan masuk ke apartement kakak kandungnya itu, kemudian berjalan bersama Junsu kedalam ruangan makan.

"Siapa yang ..." Ucapan Yunho terhenti, ia menatap tajam ke arah namja yang berjalan mendekatinya. Yunho langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Changmin meletakkan kotak makan itu dimeja makan dan menatap Yunho tajam. "Ini."

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho nampak bingung walau nada bicaranya terdengar datar.

"Jaejoong hyung membuatkanmu sarapan."

Junsu seketika itu menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya. Yunho nampak terdiam dan tak bisa berkata- kata. Ia tatapi kotak makan bergambar hello kitty itu dengan sendu. Yunho terduduk dikursinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap Junsu yang menunduk dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah memasak, eoh?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne.." Junsu mengangguk. "Tapi jika Yunho ingin memakan makanan dari Jaejoong-sshi.. Aku tak apa- apa." Junsu berusaha tersenyum.

"Katakan pada Jaejoongie aku tak bisa menerimanya." Yunho berdiri dan berjalan kekamarnya meninggalkan acara sarapannya.

"Tunggu!" Changmin langsung mencegahnya, ia mencekal tangan Yunho. "Apa maksudmu! Jaejoong hyung akan sangat sedih jika kau tak menerimanya. Dan kau tahu itu!"

Yunho berbalik badan kemudian menatap Changmin sendu. "Jung Changmin..."

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum berucap lirih, "Aku serahkan dia padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan seseorang yang memandanginya dengan geram.

.

.

**-flashback-**

**Junsu memandang namja Park itu dengan ragu, orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat arrogant, dari pandangan matanya jelas terlihat bahwa namja arrogant ini sedang menilai seorang Kim Junsu. **

"**Apa kau ada perlu dengan ku?" tanya Junsu dengan sedikit segan.**

"**Hmm.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kim Junsu." **

"**Apa itu?"**

**Park Yoochun terdiam sesaat, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho Hyung?"**

"**Neo Nuguseyo? Apa hubunganku dan Yunho penting untukmu?" **

"**Semua hal yang menyangkut Kim Jaejoong, sangat penting untukku." Jawab Yoochun dengan tegas. Kemudian ia duduk di ayunan kosong disebelah Kim Junsu. **

**Junsu menunduk, menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya di tanah. Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu.**

"**Siapa sebenarnya.. Jaejoong.. itu?" tanya Junsu pelan. **

**Yoochun menoleh, Ia menarik nafas mencoba membuat suasana lebih relax.**

"**Dia sepupuku."**

**Junsu mengangguk-angguk, menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian berempat?"**

**Yoochun ****men****atap Junsu dalam****,****mencoba mengerti maksud pertanyaan Junsu. ****Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Dia tahu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan namja manis itu****.**

"**Ceritanya panjang."**

"**Sepanjang apa sampai kau tak mau memberitahuku?"**

**Yoochun ****menghela nafasnya lagi. Membuat J****unsu yakin Yoochun akan menjelaskan padanya****tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong. **

"**Kami semua sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil."**** kata Yoochun**** yang mulai menceritakan awal mula hubungan mereka dengan**** santai.**

"**Mengenal sejak kecil?"**

"**Ne****.. Aku tinggal bersama keluarga Joongie Hyung, kami sama-sama anak tunggal. Jadi dari pada kami sama-sama kesepian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya.****" **

**Junsu mendengarkan cerita Yoochun dengan hati resah, sebentar lagi dia akan tahu kejelasan hubugan rumit antara kekasihnya, adik kandung kekasihnya dan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.**

"**Keluarga Jung saat itu baru pindah ke sebelah rumah kami. Dari situlah kami mengenal Yunho dan Changmin. Karena kami seumuran dan berada pada tingkat sekolah yang sama, akhirnya****aku, Joongie hyung dan Yunho hyung**** memilih masuk sekolah dasar yang sama.**** Tapi ternyata Jung Changmin si jenius itu juga bisa sekelas dengan kami.****"**

**Junsu mengangguk pelan.**

"**Yunho menyukai Jaejoong pada pandangan pertama." Yoochun terhenti kemudian**** tersenyum kecil.**

"**Jadi Yunho… Menyukai Jaejoong-sshi?" Junsu sedih sekali mendengar kenyataan itu****, walaupun ia sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya****. Yunho adalah semangat hidupnya semenjak ****orang tuanya meninggal sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. H****al ini membuatnya ****sangat b****ergantung pada Yunho.**

"**Ne, sejak kecil. Bisa kau bayangkan? Kami baru berusia 6 tahun, tapi Yunho hyung sudah menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Joongie Hyung. Tapi Joongie Hyung malah sangat dekat dengan Changmin, mungkin karena Joongie Hyung ingin sekali punya adik. Makanya ia sangat senang dengan Changmin kecil, yang memang sangat imut dan lucu. Kami sangat akur."**

"**Sangat akur?" Junsu mengulang perkataan Yoochun, heran.**

**Yoochun menanggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Junsu.**

"**Kami sangat dekat dan tidak terpisahkan. Sampai pada saat dimana kami akhirnya sama-sama masuk senior high school. Joongie hyung mulai mengerti perasaan yang dirasakaannya terhadap Yunho hyung berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Changmin. T****api ****ketergantungan Changmin pada Joongie hyung, semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan saat Changmin secara tidak sengaja melihat Joongie Hyung tengah berciuman dengan Yunho hyung di kelas. Amarah Changmin langsung meledak, Changmin dan Yunho terlibat adu mulut yang sangat sengit, sampai akhirnya Yunho tidak sengaja menampar keras pipi adiknya itu. Changmin geram, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hyungnya sendiri, ia ****berlari sembarangan ke arah jalan raya****, lalu Joongie hyung dengan kalap****mengejar Changmin, Joongie hyung ****hampir saja tertabrak ****sebuah tronton,**** apabila pada saat itu aku tidak cepat menyelamatkannya. ****Meskipun tidak tertabrak, kami berdua jatuh bergulingan, dan Joongie hyung terluka cukup parah. ****Semenjak ****kecelakaan itu hubungan kedua kakak beradik Jung itu berubah. Bukan hanya itu, ****kepribadian J****oongie hyung juga ****berubah, ****dia menjadi sangat pendiam dan Yunho hyung tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. K****emudian ****Jaejoong hyung**** dipindahkan ke Amerika oleh orang tuanya****,**** karena merasa tak aman membiarkan anaknya tetap di Korea karena tekanan mental. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk ikut pindah men****emani Joongie hyung disana, meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.**** Dan ****Changmin**** membenci**** Yunho, dia menganggap kakaknya adalah penyebab segala yang terjadi****."**

**Junsu ****menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali**** mendengar cerita Yoochun. Ternyata hubungan mereka serumit ini. Yunho yang nampak hangat dan baik hati itu ternyata menyimpan ****rasa bersalah**** yang amat dalam pada ****Changmin ****dan itu menyangkut Jaejoong, namja yang sangat Yunho ****c****i****ntai****. Jujur Junsu sangat cemburu mendengar perjuangan duo Jung ****itu ****untuk Jaejoong. Seakan-akan Jaejoong**** ada****lah pusat hidup mereka. **

"**Maaf… Aku tahu kau menyukai Yunho hyung." ujar Yoochun pelan****, ada maksud tersembunyi, mengapa ia menceritakan masa lalu mereka kepada namja manis itu****.**

**Sejujurnya Junsu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menggeser posisi Jaejoong di hati Yunho, tapi Yunho adalah satu-satunya tempat ia bersandar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?**

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi dan beranjak ke ruang tengah berniat untuk menonton TV begitu Changmin muncul dari depan pintu. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan jam 9 pagi.

"Kau sudah mandi, Hyung?" Changmin tersenyum sesaat.

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menatap layar TV. Agak ragu Changmin menatap namja cantik itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu tadi, kan?" ucap Jaejoong tiba- tiba. Matanya tetap fokus menatap acara TV, walau tak ada satupun makna acara TV yang dari tadi ia tonton tertangkap oleh otaknya.

"Minnie.. Katakan saja.."

"Tidak ada apa- apa.." Jawab namja jangkung itu.

"Kau tak berbohong padaku, kan?"

Changmin menggeleng ragu. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ...

"Aku tahu Junsu-sshi ada disana."

**Deg**

"Lalu … Apakah Yunnie memakan makanan yang aku masakkan?"

"Ah.. Itu.." Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Ya.. dia memakannya." jawab Changmin ragu.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

'_Haruskah aku katakan bahwa ia menyerahkanmu padaku, Hyung? Apa kau akan mampu menerimanya?'_

"Anniii.." Bohong namja jangkung itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang di kursi penumpang, sementara Yoochun tengah fokus mengendarai mobil. Hari ini namja cantik itu bersikukuh ingin pergi ke kampus, walaupun kondisi badannya masih belum fit, hal itulah yang membuat sepupunya dengan tegas melarangnya.

Saat berjalan di koridor, mata Jaejoong tertuju pada Yunho yang ternyata berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkah kakinya berniat hendak menyusul namja tampan tersebut, namun Yoochun langsung memegangi lengannya.

"Jangan." Bisik Yoochun pelan sambil menunjuk keberadaan Junsu dengan dagunya.

**Deg**

Jantung namja cantik itu terpompa lebih cepat ketika melihat Kim Junsu yang memeluk erat lengan Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoochun, sepupunya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah sepupunya yang terlihat sangat serius melarangnya. Namja cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk dan tetap berjalan disampingnya.

'_Jaejoong..__ jangan bodoh! Yunho itu bukan milikmu! Mengapa harus cemburu…__' _Jaejoong mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

.

.

Seharusnya Kim Jaejoong lebih menurut sedikit pada Park Yoochun. Seharusnya dia tau bahwa kondisi fisiknya belum sanggup untuk dipaksa melakukan kegiatan seperti datang ke kampus. Akibatnya dia pingsan di tengah kelas. Dan saat ini dia hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan kampus, sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama seseorang,

"Yunniieee..." igaunya. Fisiknya memang lemah, tapi tekanan mental-lah yang memiliki andil besar yang membuat namja cantik itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Park Yoochun yang saat itu kembali bertugas menjaga sepupu cantiknya, hanya menatap Jaejoong sendu.

'_Hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini lagi... tidak cukupkah penderitaanmu menjalani teraphy selama dua tahun di Amerika dengan susah payah?'_ gumam Yoochun membatin. Jemarinya terampil mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok yang tertidur itu.

.

.

"Yoochun.."

Namja cassanova itu memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Yunho Hyung! Kau sudah datang."

Jung Yunho mengangguk, "Bagaimana ... keadaannya?" tanya Jung Yunho.

"Joongie hyung, masih tertidur." Jawab Yoochun lirih. "Uhm,, Hyung. Bisakah kau jaga dia sebentar? Aku sangat haus dan lapar." Pinta Yoochun.

"Oh, nde..Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Gomawo, Hyung. Aku ke kantin sebentar." Pamit Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Yunho dan berlalu.

.

Jung Yunho duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jaejoong, ia meremas jemari lentik Jaejoong seakan menyalurkan kehangatan ke tangan berkulit pucat yang terasa dingin itu.

"'Joongie..." bisiknya.

Namja tampan itu masih mengatur nafasnya, tadi ia bergegas kemari setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Yoochun. Begitu kelas dibubarkan kakinya secara otomatis membawa ia berlari ketempat dimana namja pujaan hatinya itu kini terbaring.

Sedikit ragu Yunho mendekatkan jemarinya ke wajah Jaejoong, ia memperhatikan detail wajah cantik itu, jemarinya terulur mengelus wajah rupawan itu. Kemudian dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, ia membungkuk dan menyentuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir namja cantik itu, hanya sekejap. Namun hasrat hatinya tidak mampu lagi dibendung, ia kembali meraup bibir cherry merah Jaejoong dan mengulumnya penuh kasih. Hatinya betul-betul terasa sakit, dia sangat mencintai namja cantik yang tengah ia cium ini, namun disisi lain, dia kini sudah memiliki Junsu. Dan kenyataan bahwa adik kandungnya juga mencintai orang yang sama. Semakin membuat ciuman manis ini terasa perih.

.

Jung Changmin menutup kembali pintu ruangan kecil berbau obat-obatan itu sepelan mungkin, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Bukan karena ia habis berlari seperti kesetanan dari laboratorium menuju ruang kesehatan, tapi adegan yang baru saja ia lihat sungguh menghancurkan hatinya. Ia berjalan lunglai menjauh dari sana.

Seorang namja manis, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh namja tinggi itu, pastilah satu hal yang juga akan menghancurkan hatinya. Dia memilih mendudukan dirinya di bangku putih yang berada didekatnya dan menunggu Yunho disana.

.

Park Yoochun berjalan mendekati Junsu yang terlihat diam sendirian di bangku dekat ruang kesehatan. Ia menempelkan sekaleng jus jeruk ke pipi namja manis yang terduduk lesu itu.

Kim Junsu memperhatikan wajah namja Park itu, belum lama ia mengenal namja ini. Hanya pernah berbicara dengannya sekali, ketika di taman. Dan baru diketahuinya juga bahwa sepupu Kim Jaejoong ini ternyata mahasiswa pindahan yang masuk di kelasnya.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Yoochun berbasa-basi.

"Ne? Oh.. ah.. belum..." Jelas Junsu yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Menunggu Yunho."

Yoochun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedalam ruang kesehatan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu. Walau samar- samar, terlihat jelas Yunho yang sedang berusaha membujuk Jaejoong untuk makan. Entah kapan namja cantik itu sadar, tapi hal itu tentu saja melegakan bagi Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali menatap Junsu.

"Kau pulanglah bersamaku."

"Eh?" Junsu kaget dengan perkataan Yoochun yang ia pikir sangat seenaknya.

"Tidak bisa Yoochun. Aku..." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ruang kesehatan.

Terlihat Yunho yang membelai rambut Jaejoong lembut. Yoochun mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu.

"Yunho bilang aku akan pulang bersamanya." wajah Junsu terlihat sangat sedih.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Dia tidak akan ingat pada siapapun kalau sedang bersama Jaejoong." Ucapan Yoochun membuat Junsu tambah sedih.

.

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya, namun iris matanya menangkap Jung Changmin, yang sedang duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lekukan lututnya, di ujung taman.

Kening Junsu berkerut. Kedatangan tiba-tiba namja cantik itu membawa perubahan besar, terutama bagi dirinya. Kenapa semua orang seakan memiliki hubungan dengan namja cantik itu.

.

.

'_Aku akan mengusahakan kebahagiaan itu. Dengan cara apapun.' _Sebuah senyuman kecut tersungging dibibir salah satu namja yang berada diatas bangku putih tersebut.

.

.

.

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the supports:

_Dewi15, nickeYJcassie, Nanaki Kaizaki, yuu, Jung Sister, dheaniyuu, Jung Jaehyun, lee sunri hyun, Clein cassie, shanzec, My Beauty jeje, YunjaeDDiction, shipper89, guests._

_For all silent readers please kindly leave review to show your respect__for other people__'__s hard work.. Thank You._

_Ps: For My Lovely, My Beauty Jeje, request-an mami scene MINJAE KISSING, ini ada di chapter ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy Reading!_

_._

_._

_Yunho berbalik badan kemudian menatap Changmin sendu. "Jung Changmin...__"_

_Namja tampan itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum berucap lirih, __"__Aku serahkan dia padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik.__"_

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Jung Yunho menghentikan gerakan bibirnya yang tengah mengulum lembut bibir Jaejoong, ketika melihat kedua mata besar namja cantik itu telah terbuka, ia hendak mundur beberapa langkah, namun gerakkannya terhenti, ia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang memegang lengannya saat ini.

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong lirih, namja cantik itu baru saja bermimpi bahwa Yunho menciumnya, tetapi ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sadar ternyata Yunho memang menciumnya. Jung Yunho benar-benar menciumnya.

"Apa yang baru saja Yunnie lakukan?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong terdengar spontan.

Yunho tetap berdiri kaku, "Maafkan aku.. aku..." Jung Yunho mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jaejoong masih menunggu jawaban Yunho, alasan kenapa Yunho menciumnya. Namun Yunho hanya bergeming.

"Gwenchana.. Yunnie.." Jaejoong mengalah, tidak ingin memaksa Yunho menjawab.

"Akan aku panggilkan Changmin untukmu." Perlahan Yunho melepaskan lengannya dari jemari kurus Jaejoong.

"Maksud Yunnie?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini..." Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Changmin adalah namja yang baik. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamanya."

_Bukan! Bukan hal itu yang ingin dia katakan._

Mata Jaejoong membulat. "A- apa..."

"Aku akan mendukungmu dengan Changmin. Agar kau bisa bahagia."

"Yun.. Yunniie... Aku.. tidak bisa..." Jaejoong kembali memegang kedua tangan Yunho. Wajahnya kacau. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan rasa kehilangan yang amat besar.

"Aku kini sudah bersama Junsu." Sebaris kalimat pendek Yunho mampu menusuk hati Jaejoong.

Air mata bening yang keluar dari kedua mata besar Jaejoong sangat mengiris perasaan Yunho. Sungguh sebenarnya ia sangat takut kehilangan Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong juga takut kehilangan dirinya?

Jung Yunho hanya diam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Jangan tiba-tiba seperti ini, Yunnie. Kumohon! Jika Yunnie memang mencintai Junsu-sshi.. Aku akan terima hal itu.. Tapi jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu.. Seakan- akan kau tak mau menemuiku lagi." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Jung Yunho berucap pelan, "Aku tidak bisa Joongie.. Aku tidak mau kita berhubungan terlalu dekat. Aku tidak mau melukai ... Junsu."

Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Perlahan ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Yunho.

Matanya kembali berkaca- kaca. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak kembali menangis.

Ia berusaha tersenyum.

Oh Tuhan… Ini menyakitkan! Ini sangat menyakitkan!

Dadanya terasa ngilu.

"Ba..Baiklah… Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Yunnie..." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menepis air matanya yang baru saja jatuh. "Tapi aku ingin kau tahu… Aku mencintaimu."

**DEGH**

"Joongie.."

"Aku tahu Yunnie..." Jaejoong menghirup udara yang terasa menyesakkan paru-parunya. "Yunnie tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan perasaanku. Aku sadar diri. Tapi tolong.. Jangan meminta aku menjauh dan berhenti mencintaimu. Dan tolong jangan pergi.. Aku tidak sanggup."

"Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku.." Perlahan Jung Yunho maju selangkah dan menarik namja cantik yang masih bersandar di ranjang klinik itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jaejoong tidak menghindar. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa segalanya tepat seperti seharusnya ketika namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Dadanya terasa penuh. Ia ingin sekali terus seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali tetap di sana dan memeluk Jaejoong selamanya.

"Apa Yunnie sudah tidak memiliki perasaan cinta padaku? Sedikitpun?" bisik Jaejoong di dada Yunho.

**DEGH **

Apa yang harus Jung Yunho jawab?

Ia sadar, harus ada satu orang yang mengalah dalam kisah cinta mereka.

Jika ia berbohong dan mengatakan tidak.. Apa Jaejoong akan menjauhinya dan kemudian bisa bahagia dengan Changmin?

Jung Yunho hanya menarik nafas dalam dan membiarkan deguban jantungnya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_Sejak kecil aku selalu bersamanya, kami terus tumbuh dan ia menjelma menjadi namja yang sangat cantik. Benar- benar cantik.. Senyumannya seperti senyuman seorang malaikat.._

_Aku ingin hatinya datang padaku. Tidak banyak yang kumiliki, tapi telah kuserahkan seluruh hatiku untuknya. S__ampai akhirnya aku benar- benar terpuruk dengan perasaanku padanya._

_Tidakkah ia tahu yang paling berharga bagiku hanya dirinya? _

_Aku harap suatu hari ia akan membuka hatinya dan menerimaku._

_._

Namja cantik itu terlihat kewalahan mengejar langkah kaki panjang milik Changmin di belakang taman kampus yang terlihat sangat sepi. Terhitung sejak kejadian pingsannya Jaejoong di klinik, namja yang biasanya selalu menempelinya itu terlihat menjauhinya. Kim Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, yang jelas ia tidak suka melihat Changmin murung dan terkesan menghindari dirinya.

"Minnie.. Tunggu.." teriak Jaejoong sambil memegang lengan Changmin erat ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menyamai langkah mereka.

"Minnie.. Kumohon.. Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Jung Changmin menelan ludahnya kemudian perlahan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Kata Changmin dingin.

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tak pernah menyangka Changmin bisa sedingin ini padanya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai bisa membuat Changminnya semarah ini. Apa ia salah karena tak mengikuti kata- kata Changmin untuk tidak pernah menemui Jung Yunho lagi.

Apa Changmin marah padanya karena itu?

"Mianhae, Minnie..."

Changmin terkejut mendengar namja cantik itu meminta maaf padanya. Ia tak habis pikir, bukankah seharusnya ia yang minta maaf pada Jaejoong? Ia hanya takut semakin tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Percakapan yang ia dengar secara tidak sengaja antara namja cantik itu dan hyungnya ketika di klinik, sudah sangat melukai hati dan egonya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Changmin pelan.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku-"

"KENAPA KAU MEMINTA MAAF KALAU TIDAK TAHU APA KESALAHANMU?!" teriak Changmin tiba- tiba.

Kim Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Minnie, kalau begitu tolong katakan padaku apa kesalahanku? Kenapa Minnie terus menghindariku?"

Jung Changmin tetap diam tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Minnie.."

"Hyung.." Changmin menatap namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan sendu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Minnie.."

Namja jangkung itu maju selangkah demi selangkah dan menarik tubuh mungil namja cantik itu dalam pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang aku mau Hyung selalu ada disisiku."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang dalam pelukan Changmin.

"Minnie... "

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung.." Changmin menciumi pelipis namja berwajah androgini kecintaannya.

"Minnie tahu sendiri kan kalau aku… tidak bisa?" suara Jaejoong terdengar ragu dan lirih.

Changmin tidak mau melepaskan tubuh kecil namja cantik itu dari pelukannya, ia malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Hanya hyung yang mengerti apa adanya diriku.. Hanya hyung yang akan berlari kearahku saat aku terjatuh.. Hanya hyung yang mau memelukku saat aku menangis. Aku ... sangat mencintaimu, Hyung."

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong melepas pelukan Changmin dan menatap namja jangkung itu lembut. "Minnie, suatu saat pasti akan ada orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau selain dirimu, Hyung.."

"Aku akan selalu ada disisi Minnie... sebagai seorang Hyung." Kata Jaejoong pasti sambil membelai pipi Changmin lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku, Hyung?"

"..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, menatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, Hyung?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Hyung tidak mau?" wajah Changmin seketika itu nampak sangat sangat sedih.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi.

"Sekali saja, Hyung." Pinta Changmin.

"Baiklah. Di pipi saja, ne." Kim Jaejoong tersenyum dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Changmin mengangguk.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menolehkan sedikit wajahnya, agar Changmin mudah mencium pipinya. Tetapi ...

**Chu**

Mata namja cantik itu membulat saat Changmin ternyata mencium bibirnya tiba- tiba.

Namja jangkung itu terlihat memejamkan matanya, bibir mereka masih bersentuhan. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Setitik air mata terlihat menggenang di sudut mata Changmin. Dan untuk menghargai Changmin, namja cantik itu mulai memejamkan matanya, memasrahkan dirinya berada seutuhnya dalam rengkuhan lengan Changmin. Changmin yang mengetahui bahwa tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya ini mulai relax, ia mulai berani mengerakkan bibirnya pelan, memagut lembut bibir plum itu tanpa nafsu yang berlebihan. Hanya ada cinta didalamnya. Changmin terus mengulum bibir yang semakin memerah ranum itu, menghisap bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan irama dan gejolak perasaan yang terdalam dari hatinya.

Saat itu juga Jaejoong merasa buruk. Ia merasa menjadi manusia terjahat di dunia karena telah mengecewakan namja ini, namja sebaik Jung Changmin.

Kalau boleh Changmin egois, ia ingin waktu terhenti pada saat itu. Ia ingin tanah tempat ia bepijak saat ini terbelah dan menelan dirinya serta namja yang sangat ia cintai ini berdua dan membawa mereka dalam keabadian.

Yang dirasakan Changmin saat itu adalah luapan kepedihan yang mengapung dihatinya.

Bibir ini, bibir yang tengah ia rasakan manisnya ini, bisakah ia memilikinya, hanya untuk dirinya, selamanya?

Dan Changmin sangat menikmati tiap pagutan dan lumatan lembut yang balas dilakukan Jaejoong terhadap bibirnya.

Ini nikmat...

"Eunghhh.." lenguhan nikmat lolos dari bibir plum merah namja cantik itu, sedikit berjinjit lengan kurus itu menjerat tengkuk namja yang tengah memagut bibirnya dengan erat, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir menuruni rahang. Waktu terus bergulir, seiring dengan air mata Changmin yang jatuh membasahi bulu mata lentik milik Kim Jaejoong, dan mengalir turun menuju pipi mulus namja cantik itu, seakan mereka menangis bersama. Ya.. mereka memang menangis bersama.

Ciuman panjang itu terlepas setelah keduanya sudah merasakan kekurangan oksigen. Changmin mengusap lembut dagu namja cantik itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Terimakasih." Mata namja jangkung itu masih berkaca-kaca. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Minnie... aku..."

"Aku tahu, kau hanya mencintai Jung Yunho, kan?" Changmin tersenyum getir.

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya lelah..

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

Jaejoong masih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Jawab aku, hyung. Kau menginginkannya kan?" desak Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi walaupun aku mencintainya, jika Yunnie mencintai Junsu-sshi… aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin Yunnie bahagia." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum walau matanya mulai mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan bening, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Changmin melihat pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar. Namja cantik itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Hiks..

Changmin memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Hatinya yang memang sudah hancur, menjadi lebih hancur lagi saat ini. Ia lebih memilih menderita daripada melihat namja cantik yang ia peluk ini menangis. Kenapa perasaan yang bernama cinta itu begitu rumit dan pedih?

"Kalau kukatakan Yunho sepertiya tak memiliki perasaan itu pada Kim Junsu bagaimana?" tanya Changmin sambil jemarinya tetap mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Minnie?"

"Jika ia tidak mencintai Junsu?"

Jaejoong menunduk lagi. "Itu tidak mungkin, Minnie. Yunho sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, bahwa ia mencintai Junsu-sshi.."

'_Cih.. Jung Yunho munafik!' _gumam Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan merapikan lagi penampilannya di cermin. Setelah itu, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Entah mengapa ia sangat haus. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk tentang duo Jung yang terus membayanginya baik saat tidur ataupun terjaga.

Namja cantik itu membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu botol air dingin. Setelah meneguk habis air dingin itu, mata Jaejoong beralih pada kotak makan yang ada di dekat lemari piring.

Jaejoong memegang kotak makanan itu kemudian mendekapnya di dada. "Apa tadi Yunnie kemari mengantarkan kotak makanan ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju ruang TV menghampiri Yoochun yang berada disana.

"Chunnie… Apa tadi Yunnie datang mengantarkan kotak makanan?" suaranya terdengar antusias.

Sepupunya mengangguk tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, terlalu fokus pada layar TV yang menayangkan pertandingan golf nasional.

"Lalu? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Pesan untukku?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya mengantarkan kotak makan itu dan langsung pergi lagi." kata Yoochun sambil menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Begitu, ya…" Jaejoong menghela nafas lemah. Entah apa yang masih diharapkan Jaejoong.

Sepupu cantiknya itu terlihat kecewa, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum manis. "Aku keluar sebentar ya, Chunnie.."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun menyelidik.

"Aku tidak akan ketempat Yunnie kok. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan di taman saja." Jawab Jaejoong seakan tahu bahwa Yoochun mencurigainya.

Park Yoochun mengangguk, sedikit khawatir melihat wajah sendu sepupunya, namun ia membiarkan sepupunya itu menenangkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan sore.

"Jangan terlalu lama ya berada diluar."

.

.

"_Joongie, Kapan kamu akan kembali ke Amerika sayang? Dr. Winston bilang pengobatanmu harus segera dilanjutkan. Kalau tidak maka ..."_

"Umma.. Joongie mohon.. Urusan Joongie disini belum selesai." Kim Jaejoong menyela perkataan ummanya diseberang sana. Sebelah tangannya bermain dengan ikan-ikan yang berenang dalam kolam ikan di taman yang terlihat mulai sepi itu. Ia berjongkok seperti seorang bocah, mengubek-ngubek air kolam dan menciprat-cipratkan air ke batu besar yang tadinya terlihat kering.

"_Tapi Joongie, umma tidak mau kamu terus terlibat dengan kedua putra keluarga Jung itu." _

Jaejoong memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya, berdiri dan mengelap tangan basahnya ke celana yang ia pakai. "Umma, Joongie kan sudah bilang bahwa Joongie akan memperbaiki keadaan kami. Memperbaiki hubungan Yunnie dan Minnie. Dan ..."

"_Umma tidak peduli dengan semua itu" _ibunya menghela napas berat._ "Awalnya Umma pikir tidak apa membiarkanmu kembali ke Korea, tapi sepertinya Umma salah. Yoochun sudah mengatakan semuanya pada umma dan umma tidak ingin kamu kembali terluka sayang. Kenapa kamu harus terlibat dengan mereka lagi? Memangnya kamu sudah lupa tentang kejadian kecelakaanmu?" _kata ibunya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa tidak perlu diingatkan pada masalah itu. Ia belum lupa. Tidak pernah lupa. Dia tidak akan melupakan rasa sakit dari segala suntikan dan teraphy pengobatan yang terus menerus menyiksanya.

"Joongie akan kembali kesana Umma. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mengertilah Umma." Mohon Jaejoong pada Ummanya.

.

Jaejoong menutup flip ponselnya, memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut mendapati namja manis bernama Kim Junsu, yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih Jung Yunho itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Junsu-shi..."

"Jaejoong-shi..."

Jaejoong sungguh tidak nyaman berada berdua saja dengan Kim Junsu, dari aura yang ia keluarkan, tampak sangat jelas bahwa namja manis ini tidak menyukai Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Junsu sarkastik.

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kedatanganmu kembali ke Korea hanya memperburuk segalanya!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Junsu baru saja menyerangnya. "Junsu-sshi.. Apa maksudmu..."

"Jangan pura- pura bodoh Kim Jaejoong!"

Kini Junsu berdiri persis di depan Jaejoong yang memandang namja manis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia hanya diam mendengar cercaan Junsu padanya.

"Gara-gara kau semuanya jadi kacau! Apa kau merasa hebat telah merusak hubungan persaudaraan Yunho dan Changmin?" pekik Junsu tiba- tiba. "Apa kau merasa hebat telah merebut satu-satunya kebahagiaanku?! Kalau kau tidak muncul kembali, hubunganku dan Yunho pasti akan baik-baik saja! Ini semua salahmu! !"

Junsu berteriak dan mulai menangis. Jaejoong masih diam, bibir mungilnya seakan kelu untuk berbicara satu katapun. Atau mungkin ia membenarkan semua perkataan Junsu?

"Lebih baik kau pergi! PERGI SAJA SELAMANYA! !"

**DEGH**

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya begitu sakit. "Junsu-sshi! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!" akhirnya Jaejoong melawan. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Jangan sok menjadi korban disini! Kau hanya menipu Yunho, Changmin, dan juga semua orang dengan wajah malaikatmu itu."

"Junsu-shi... Aku tidak-"

**PLAKKKKKK**

Junsu baru saja menampar Jaejoong. "Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!" tangisan Junsu menjadi jauh lebih keras. Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang terasa begitu perih.

Junsu kembali mengayunkan tangannya ingin menampar namja cantik itu. Seketika itu pula Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya. Ia tidak mau membalas perlakuan Junsu.

**Greppp**

Seseorang mencekal tangannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan karena tiba- tiba suasana jadi hening dan ia tak merasakan tangan Junsu menampar pipinya lagi.

"Yunho ah…" Tangan Junsu masih dicengkram kuat oleh Yunho.

"Jangan kau teruskan, Kim Junsu." Suara Yunho terdengar dingin, ia melepaskan tangan Junsu dengan kasar dan membiarkan namja manis yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu menatap nyalang ke arah dirinya.

"Kau mau membelanya?" tanya Junsu sinis.

Sementara Kim Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya terasa sedikit ringan saat melihat keberadaan Yunho disana. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya mendadak jatuh menderas, tanpa sadar dia menangis lega.

"Apa kau melupakan janjimu kepada mendiang kedua orang tuaku? JAWAB AKU JUNG YUNHO? ? !" teriak Junsu histeris.

Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari kekasihnya, namja manis itu tidak sanggup lagi berada disana lebih lama, Kim Junsu pergi meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintainya dan orang yang paling dibencinya, berdua, dalam keadaan geram dan berurai air mata.

Tanpa bicara satu katapun, Yunho menatap kepergian Junsu sampai tubuh namja manis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kemudian beralih memandang Jaejoong yang nampak sangat shock kemudian menarik namja cantik itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar sangat hebat.

"Hikkss… Hiksss…." Jaejoong menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho terus memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Jangan menagis lagi... kumohon.."

Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mianhae…" Bisik Jaejoong lirih.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu kembali kesini. Seandainya dulu, pada saat itu aku mati..."

"Ssssttt!"

Yunho meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jaejoong. Hal itu sontak membuat namja itu terdiam sesaat. Tubuh mungilnya kembali berada dalam pelukkan hangat Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar mata mereka bertautan. Jaejoong menatap mata musang milik namja tampan itu. Jung Yunho melihat setitik darah yang ada disudut bibir Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara hal yang bodoh. Kalau pada saat itu kau mati, percayalah tak akan ada Jung Yunho yang memelukmu saat ini, karena saat itu juga aku akan mati. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Jangan menghiburku."

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Lalu detik berikutnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya, sesuatu yang membasahi philtrumnya.

Jung Yunho tercekat, "Joongie... hidungmu berdarah." Buru-buru ia membawa namja cantik itu ke bangku taman dan mencari sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya di kantung celananya.

Jung Yunho menekan lembut kedua lubang hidung Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan, berharap mimisan Jaejoong segera berhenti.

Namja cantik itu memegang lengan Yunho dan mengambil alih sapu tangan yang kini telah basah oleh darah merah yang kental. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. "Nan gwenchana, Yunnie. Geokjeongmaseyo.. (Jangan khawatir)"

Dan kelopak mata indah itu menutup seiring genggaman tangan yang juga terlepas.

.

.

.

-to be continue-


End file.
